


Wake Up to the Morning Sun

by Aeruthin



Series: Klelijah Fan Art [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Klelijah Art - Klaus wakes up Elijah with a kiss
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klelijah Fan Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141877
Kudos: 4





	Wake Up to the Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the boy king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304033) by [kylermalloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylermalloy/pseuds/kylermalloy). 



Klelijah - Wake Up to the Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think <3


End file.
